


Coming Home

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, domestic deancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had his feet up on the coffee table (and he was wearing those god awful rainbow monkey socks that Sam got him as a joke) and his head resting back against the top of the sofa as he snored, his mouth hanging open. Mary was curled up on the rest of the couch with her head resting in her father’s lap, his hand resting on top of her head like he’d fallen asleep running his fingers through her hair. Rowdy followed Dean and curled up at the foot of the sofa in front of Mary, protecting the youngest in her pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It’s late when Dean gets home. His editor had been having a meltdown over a story that Charlie posted on the website before it was edited and most of the editorial board had stayed late to try and do some damage control. There was a lot of coffee, a lot of pizza, a lot of yelling and a lot of arguing over whether or not taking the piece down would be an infringement on their first amendment rights (argued by Jo, Charlie’s girlfriend, and Andy, who was notorious for his seriously liberal views).

So he’s exhausted as he opens the front door to their little house in a darkened, sleeping neighborhood and finds the living room completely dark except for the television playing in the background. The kitchen is pitch black, there’s takeout containers around the counters, Cas’ jacket on the back of the chair and Mary’s textbooks strewn across the table. Dean smiles softly to himself as he goes over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water - he’d eaten dinner at work. 

Rowdy’s sleeping form almost trips him up as he walks from the fridge back towards the living room and he smiles a little when the dog looks up at Dean like he just personally affronted her. He bent down and rubbed her ears for a minute, whispering softly, “Hey baby girl… were you good while we were gone today?” The golden retriever’s tail wagged happily as she nuzzled up into Dean’s hand and he chuckled before standing up and going over to the couch. 

Cas had his feet up on the coffee table (and he was wearing those god awful rainbow monkey socks that Sam got him as a joke) and his head resting back against the top of the sofa as he snored, his mouth hanging open. Mary was curled up on the rest of the couch with her head resting in her father’s lap, his hand resting on top of her head like he’d fallen asleep running his fingers through her hair. Rowdy followed Dean and curled up at the foot of the sofa in front of Mary, protecting the youngest in her pack. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him as he turned off the TV; Cas had worked a sixteen hour shift at the hospital and Mary had spent the weekend at her cousin’s house so he was fairly certain that they were both exhausted. 

Mary barely even stirred when Dean scooped her sleeping form up in his arms and started carrying her up the steps - she may be fifteen and too cool to be seen with him in public but Dean takes comfort in the way she curls up into his chest like she used to when they first brought her home from the hospital. 

As he pushes her bedroom door open, Dean sighs at the amount of clothes covering the floor. He loves his daughter more than anything but sometimes he wishes that she was less like Cas and more like him when it comes to picking up after herself. Mary’s bed is clear though and Dean sets her down gently before pulling the covers up over her. He indulges for a moment and watches her sleep, a small, private smile on his lips before he leans down and kisses her forehead. She’ll be going off to college before he knows it and he’s been trying to remember that more and more lately, ever since Ben left for school six months ago. 

Dean heads out after that and goes back downstairs to check on Cas. His husband is still dead to the world and Dean chuckles fondly before going over to the sofa and maneuvering Cas up into his arms the same way he did to their daughter. Cas has been working a lot the last couple weeks and this is the soundest asleep Dean has seen him in a good while so he doesn’t want to wake him, doesn’t try. 

The walk to their bedroom is slow and leisurely since neither one of them has anywhere to be tomorrow. Dean lays Cas down on their bed and strips him down to only his boxers and a t-shirt, knowing that at some point one of those will come off in the middle of the night too. 

He does his bed time routine quickly - strip off, brush teeth, wash face, take out contacts - and returns to the bed to find Cas laying horizontally across the whole thing with his head buried in Dean’s pillow. He rolls his eyes fondly as manages to rescue his pillow from being suffocated by the good doctor and slips in next to his husband without waking him. Cas resumes his position of being strewn across the whole bed and rests his head on Dean’s chest like it’s his pillow, like it belongs there… and in a way, it kinda does. 

There’s no doubt in Dean’s mind that he’ll be woken up at least three times tonight by Cas’ incessant flailing in bed (he’d bet money on a knee to the ribs, toe nails scratching his leg and a hand or head in his face) but he doesn’t bother moving his husband, just wraps his arms around him and nuzzles into his hair for a moment. 

There are moments like this, fewer and farther in between than they used to be, when Dean can’t believe he gets to have this - him, the delinquent, the troublemaker, the dropout. When he met Cas all he had was a GED, the Impala and four bucks to his name. Now he has a house, two kids, a dog, a job he loves and someone to come home to every night that Dean loves more and more every day. 

He hears their bedroom door push itself open and Rowdy jumps up onto the foot of their bed a minute later, curling up protectively at their feet. It makes Dean smile as he rests his head back against the pillows and pulls Cas closer to him. “Night Cas,” he whispers before closing his eyes.

"G’night Dean," comes the mumbled reply from the mop of dark hair below him.

Dean falls asleep with a smile on his face and the love of his life in his arms. Yeah, it doesn’t get any better than this. 


End file.
